1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle structure for adjusting direction and particularly a handle adapted for use on luggage and is capable of adjusting direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commonly used luggage or trunks generally have a handle which is fixedly mounted in one direction (mostly in parallel with the luggage). It is not flexible and cannot meet different requirements of consumers. The luggage thus made have functional deficiency and lack competitiveness on the market. There are still rooms for improvement.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a handle that is adjustable to various directions.
The handle according to the invention includes a handle section which consists of a front frame and a rear frame, and a depressing member located in the handle section. The depressing member has a bottom to contact a push stem which is formed in an inverse T shape. The push stem is housed in an anchor seat which consists of an upper seat and a lower seat. Through the push stem, the handle may be turned on the anchor seat thereby to change and adjust the direction and angle of the handle.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.